The World is Not Enough
by Nebelwerfer42
Summary: Logan comes to a decision about a girl he recently picked up.
1. The World is Not Enough

**AN:** for the OPI Summer challenge on AO3 prompt is **The World is Not Enough**

and Big thank you to my beta

* * *

A blizzard rages outside his small motel room, Logan sits silently on his bed, brooding. He glances at the sleeping figure in a bundle of blankets on the bed next to his and sighs. He wonders where did it go so wrong or perhaps so right. It is without any exaggeration that he considers himself to be among the very best in the world at what he does. He got here because he has rules and he sticks with them. Don't get involved, don't get attached, focus on the mission. Rules he all but tossed aside in the two weeks since he stumbled upon her.

Had he known then what a side trip to the Statue of Liberty would cost him, he never would have made that impromptu decision to go and fuck ol' buckethead over. He had heard a rumor that Magneto was transporting something to Liberty Island, something important. He never bothered finding out whatever it actually was, didn't really care. As long as he could put the screws to Magneto he would have walked away happy.

Right after finishing a job in DC he hopped on a train and left for New York City. Even had to call in a favor so there was a torpedo boat waiting for him at the pier when he arrived, with two special non-metallic torpedoes. He was just planning to ram the torpedoes up Magneto's ass and laugh as whatever shit he was planning went down in flames to a cold, watery grave. It didn't work out exactly as planned, it's how he ended up with this package, and no matter how curvaceous she was, how tempting her lips look, she is just that, a package he is stuck with till he figures things out.

Predictably Magneto was completely incensed after that, putting a very large sum on his head, because he just had to let the old fucker know that it was the Wolverine that fucked him over. But beside the ever increasing bounty on himself, there is another problem, as much money as Magneto put towards the bounty on his head, it is dwarfed by the money he is offering for the girl's return, alive too. Which is strange, and tempting if he didn't already know that Magneto would never be good for it. Magneto would never have gotten to where he is right now if he was an upstanding citizen after all.

The sleeping figure stirs and sits up suddenly. Like every time since that very first night, for as long as he has known her, she always wakes up in a panic, searching the room and won't calm down until she sees him. Logan adds that to his growing list of observations about her. It is a total mystery why she would seek him out, of all the people, for comfort. He is one dangerous motherfucker and he only says so himself because just about everyone that can testify to his combat prowess is dead, or soon will be. Only two persons remain that have really seen him fight, Magneto is one of them, the other being Sabretooth.

She shakily gets up off the bed wrapping the mass of blankets around her tight, her sweet fresh scent drifts over towards him and she soon follows. She stops at the foot of his bed peeking at him through her thick lashes, silently asking for permission to join him. He doesn't say no, and not just because he is not one to turn down the company of a gorgeous lady either, he as a problem. That problem being the ability to say no to her, he couldn't say it when she paddled her way to his boat from the sinking ship she was imprisoned on. He couldn't say it the first night she crawled into his bed, he couldn't even say it the first time she dragged him into a shopping mall when it comes to certain things with her, he simply can say no.

Crawling up to him, her eyes never stray from his, her collection of blankets trailing behind her as she approaches, revealing slivers of soft, white skins. She wears an old worn cotton nightgown to bed, and he'll be damned if the sight of her in that isn't the sexiest thing he has ever seen. He is not sure why she looks so tempting in it, all he knows is that the first night she laid next to him in that gown he could have been a warning for a Viagra commercial.

She wiggles up his body slowly, his eyes drawn to the tempting motion of her breasts under her gown. Unlacing the front of her nightie as she straddles him, exposing herself to his gaze, her small soft hands slide under his wifebeater exploring the warm, wide expanse of muscle and flesh underneath. She is supposed to be untouchable, straight up told him as much when he first fished her out of the bay. Never one to back down from a challenge his bides his time and cornered her one day in the hallways of a hotel they were staying at, pinning her against the door to their room and kissed her something fierce. The shock and delight on her face when nothing happened is now one of his most treasured memories. Then she promptly hugged a nearby bell boy and immediately puts him in a coma. The bell boy was lucky because if he hadn't been in a coma after he touched her Logan would have made sure he was in one.

They had to leave that hotel quickly, but that incident also directly led to their current arrangement. She became much more affectionate with him once she found out about his immunity to her powers. Even now he is wary, not sure if she is playing some kind of game with him, or simply acting out. But he soon found himself no longer caring as her body is pressed against his. She lays kisses along his collarbone and hugs him tight. Logan fights back a groan when he feels her breast against his chest, her nipples already taut with expectation grazing his flesh. His cock, already turgid, twitches at the contact, somehow it wormed its way out of his boxers so it can lay against her moist folds. He can smell her arousal with each breath, feel the heat of her lust, her body trembling with desire.

While they have yet to go all the way, he knows those days are numbered. Eventually, soon, in fact, he knows his control will snap, and he will want to make her his in all the ways that matter. Until then he delights in her exploration of him, of them. Although she always comes to him, innocence shining in her eyes, blushing furiously. He doesn't think she is a virgin, her touch is confident, expert even, she knows techniques no virgin should and executes them flawlessly. He has a good idea who might have taught her these things, and if his hunches are correct he is happy to let her have this, these wholesome yet sensual games she plays with him, let her have something she might never had a chance to experience before.

Even though she touches him all over, and her sex is swollen with arousal. Her sex is so slick with desire that it can glide over his cock with just the slightest amount of pressure, coating it with her essence. She never stimulates him directly, not with her soft hands or her delicious lips. Not because she doesn't want to but because he warns her every time without exception not to tease him, not to tempt him, not to cross that line. Yet she never listens, always pushes at his boundaries, treading the edge of the boundary, without crossing over. Even now she grinds her hips against him, rubbing herself against his iron hard rod. Only when she works herself into this state, overwhelmed with need, does he finally move to explore her body. He rubs a thumb over her the pink peaks of her breasts, and growls at the moan he elicits from her. Her movements quicken, she leans in her tongue darting out to tease his lips. From the gyration of her body, the little whimpers coming from her lips, the incredible scent that is uniquely hers, he knows she is close, and he knows with more than a bit of satisfaction that she needs him, wants him to push her over the peak.

He likes to tease her, keeping her near the edge, at the peak of her pleasure, holding her right before the moment of her release. Because even though he knows better, he has seen it in her eyes even if he has never heard her vocalize it, it is only in these moments that he feels she truly needs him. Her whimpering gets more insistent and whispers of sweet nothings spill from her lips, she knows how to play this game just as well as he does, if not better. He obliges her, his fingers slide along her abdomen down between her legs, lightly teasing her bundle of nerves, slicking himself with her lust, he slides two fingers inside her, his thumb returning to her clit. He knows just where to touch her, and the perfect rhythm to carry her over.

She arches back above him, head thrown back, muscles tense, auburn locks rippling around her, small tremors wracking her body, the slight movements causing delightful motions to her breasts. She looks devastatingly beautiful to him, within the throes of pleasure. He keeps his hands on her, following her movements, prolong the moment, and waiting with a strange sense of anticipation. Spent from pleasure she leans forward touching their foreheads together, her rich brown hair forming a curtain around them and she looks deep into his eyes, offering herself to him. He has never taken the offer, he is not ready yet. Slowly and surely her eyelids slide shut, she collapses on top of him and she drifts off into slumber. He would never admit it but he lives for that moment, he had never cared much about connections with other people before. But the look she gives him in those moments, it makes him feel normal, whole. It takes away the emptiness he has felt since he escaped from the labs, it makes him want to live.

He gently tucks her to his side and checks his phone. Everything is set, tomorrow when he is victorious he will wipe away the history that haunts her, the dark clouds that cast a shadow over her life. Tomorrow she will be free, then and only then if she is still offering, will he take it and show her how much she should belong to him, and hope it is as much as he already belongs to her.

She has complicated his life so much, the first few days since she swam into his life, Magneto had offered him anything he wanted for the return of the girl, and he wasn't certain if he should have taken the offer. But he is glad he didn't because he is hers and she should be his, and while Magneto might have offered the world, even the world is not enough to fill her place in his life.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	2. Never Say Never Again

**AN: Thanks to my betas for there awesome work.**

* * *

Leaning against the rough wooden wall, Logan stares out of the icy window of his cabin, a cigar loosely held in his hand, wearing only his jeans, despite the chill. He's been waking up early the last few months, earlier even than his usual routine. Something is changing in his life and he can't shake the foreboding feeling that his time with Marie is growing short.

So he tries to extend these blissful times as much as he can. Somehow she is sensitive to his moods, when the change first manifested, she noticed immediately and it took great efforts on his part to mollify her. Now in these early hours of the morning, he can bask in her scent and is free to sort through his thoughts without giving her any additional worries.

The first rays of light scatter from a distant snowy mountain peak. Another day has dawned and another spring is, at last, visiting their hidden little corner of the world. Color is seeping slowly back into the land and the sky. More flowers are blooming each and every day. Even more vibrant and lovely is Marie. He saw her smiling more and more, over the last year, even made a friend or two in the quaint village just down the mountain. She is blossoming just like he knew she would, and with each passing day, she is ever more joyous and beautiful. And with each passing day, a little more dread sets into his life.

Sometimes it hurts to remember how she was when he met her. The grim determination as she struggled to stay afloat in the icy water. The strange light in her eyes when she first caught sight of him through the haze and smoke. The desperation in which she clung to him when he fished her out of the water and in the nights that followed.  
Shattering the grim routines of his life, she gives him her faith, restoring something he thought he lost decades ago, the hope for a better future. For her alone he did the unthinkable, he became a hero, and because of her, he went on to accomplish something incredible.

The brighter future is not for someone like him though. Too much blood on his hands, too many memories in his head to ever be able to consider a clean start in this lifetime. He left before the celebration of this new era even started. And there she is right beside him, full of determination and desperation. He is torn between his wants, his needs, and her future, her happiness, her safety. He tried explaining, shouting, even pleading. For weeks he tried in vain.

Yet she would not relent no matter what. Staying close to that desperation that so colored their initial weeks once again tinting their life together. In the end, he could not leave her, not with her standing by his truck, all her worldly possessions in a single beaten up suitcase, and all her hopes and dreams shining in her eyes whenever she looked his way. They left the mansion together in the dead of the night with nary a word with the others. Leaving them all behind as suddenly as they arrived.

Life on the road was rough, but he was content with her by his side. A year flew by before they settled on this cabin far to the north and deep in the woods. She is still a mystery, he never understands what she sees in him, why she stays and he suspects that deep down he doesn't want to. He knows he doesn't deserve this; he doesn't deserve her, and the fear that along with an understanding of each other, that truth would so be revealed.

He is on borrowed time, every day spent with her is a day closer to that inevitable end. One day she will be healed or whole, complete, perfect. On that day she will see him, really see him and she will find him wanting. The haze would be cleared from her eyes and all the darkness clinging to him would be exposed. One day as the sun rises, perhaps not far into the future, will be their very last together, and he is prepared.

She no longer desperately clings to him at night, she now boldly and frequently ventures beyond the borders of their secluded home. Her sweet smiles are now shared with the world rather than solely reserved for him. Just yesterday he saw her full of mirth, brimming with delight as she conversed with one of the young men from the village. Even he can admit they looked quite the pair, radiant in their youth, a world full of possibility waiting just for them. He can't help the pain that fills him at the thought of her departure nor the joy of knowing that she would finally be living up to her full potential without his shadow to hold her down.

A soft moan draws his eyes back to the bed they share. She's been to town more frequently as of late, returning long after the sun has set. Last night was the latest she had been out; he is not sure what to think. Her scent more delectable than ever, and every so often he does detect the hint of another man, but it is so faint and distant, it could not be anything more than a brief casual touch. Yet he catches the same scent often enough as recently as last night that he can't shake the thought that this might be her new lover, a man that can share this brighter future with her.

She stirs within the piles of blankets, eyes fluttering open, dark, expressive, and as always they seek him out first. When their eyes meet it never fails to fill him with a soothing warmth, and burning desire. The painful thought of never seeing her like this again is amplified by the mere notion that someone else might be the recipient of her love. Then she wordlessly beckons to him, a slight shift of her hip under the furs, the slow slide of the sheet that first exposed her elegant neck, a bare shoulder, stopping just before revealing her soft full breasts.

He can already feel himself hardening before his jeans drop past his hip. He crawls onto the bed slipping his arms between the furs searching for her. She is supple and all curves in the right places now, having filled out in the time they have been together. He feels a surge of pride when his fingers meet her warm, soft flesh. His mate, safe, protected, happy. He would do this and more for as long as she would allow it. He joins her underneath the warm furs and draws her close. Her hips pressing against him as his achingly hard cock slips between her thighs.

He cups her breasts teasing the peaks until he feels her body respond, she arches her back and tilts her head, baring the tempting flesh of her neck. He dips down rough lips meeting silky skin, biting her hard enough to leave an enduring mark then soothing it with his tongue. She groans at his ministrations, pressing her legs together hoping to add some friction where she needs it the most. It has been two days since they last made love, and he wants this to last, to keep her here with him as long as possible.

His fingers slide slowly past her abdomen, refusing to hurry despite her breathy protests. Who knows for how much longer he can still hold her like this, he must savor every last second he can. When he finally reaches the junction of her thighs he finds her, hot and slick, trembling with need. He always prided himself on his skills to bring pleasure to women but never has he found someone so responsive to his touch so attuned to his needs. He barely has to brush her little nub a few time before the sound of pleasure escapes her lips and all the tension building up in her body is released.

To have her in his arms writhing, lost in the pleasure he coaxed out of her gorgeous body is perhaps the single most satisfying moment of his long life. He would enjoy this moment more, extend it for as long as he could if it were not for his instincts. He can feel it pressing against the deep recess of his mind, a pressure slowly and unrelentingly building until it sweeps over him, pushing aside all thoughts save for the beautiful woman in his arms. He is inside her in a sudden surge of motion, all the way in, forcing a gasp from her lovely lips when he fills her completely. He can not hold back a groan, as her tightness flutters around him. He holds back the urge to simple pound into her, to claim her utterly.

Not all of himself agrees, he feels his cock pulse in protest, engorge itself, the lust he feels for her at the moment is almost overwhelming. Just as she comes down from her peak, he starts to move, long and slow, gliding in and out of her. He holds her tight against him, forcing her to endure the sweet pleasure that he is inflicting upon her senses. He cannot hold back long, she has become an expert in riling him. She knows just the right looks to give him when their gazes meet, just the right sounds to make when he draw out of her, and the perfect angle in which to receive each of his thrusts. His control unraveling, he grits his teeth and thrusts hard into her one last time, feeling his entire body tense as spurt after spurt of his seed pulses into her.

After, having long since lost the concept of time, he lies there with her, listening to her content humming, and feeling her hands caress his own. His eye cracks open when she guides his hands lower again and splays them out over her stomach. "I confirmed it last night, I'm due in late fall."

It takes him well over a minute to truly understand what she is saying. He looks at her with awe and reverence and the strange circumstances over the last few weeks are slowly starting to make sense. She brings up one of his hands to her lips and kisses it tenderly. She glances at him quickly before looking away with a shy smile. "You're stuck with us now sugar."

He never thought he would live like this, with the love of his life in his arms with dreams of a family and a future. Resisting the urge to howl in joy, he hugs her tightly, kissing her repeatedly on her neck. "Wouldn't have it any other way darlin'."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
